Strip Me Bare Kankuro
by GaaralovesAki
Summary: Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, and many others have decided that you guys should play strip poker and help Knaky out .... will it succeed ? or fail?


(Ok I did the 'thinking' different it is thinking now ok

(Ok I did the 'thinking' different it is _thinking_ now ok? Thanks for understanding! )

Name: Suki

Nick Name: Suk

Age: 17 (like Kankuro)

Personality: all smiles and happy, Likes to sleep in alot, and Doesn't care what people think of her unless it's Kankuro

Things she does: Drinks alot, sleeps and teases Kankuro

(What she looks like)

"Why don't you ever take me to my house, Kanky?" Suki said through hic-ups.

Kankuro smelt her breath, "Damn Suki, why do you wait till you're drop-dead drunk?" Kankuro had her arm around his neck to support her walking.

Suki's eyes gazed into his. _I do it cause it makes me forget that I'm in love with you..._ she sighed. "Wait I asked you f-first," Suki said stuttering.

Kankuro's face visibly paled. "I don't want you to get sick. I mean- what if you got so drunk that you got alcohol poisoning. I mean- you don't live with anybody, you could die, BAKA!" Kankuro scoffed.

"I know my limit, Kitty!" She said tripping over her own feet again.

Kankuro stopped and held her still, "Then why do you get so drunk?"

Suki smiled and said, "I do it be choice, of course!"

Kankuro gawked at Suki for a minute and saw her face turn green. "Suk, if you throw-up on me I'll never forgive you!" Kankuro said rushing her to the nearest bush.

Kankuro had just barely made it. _Damn Suki... why do you really do this?_ Kankuro thought holding her hair back for her. "Suki," Kankuro whispered.

Suki wiped her face and glanced at Kankuro. _Why do make him feel ashamed to be my friend?_ Suki thought with a sad face. "Yeah Kankuro? What is it?" She said putting on a false smile.

Kankuro tensed up and didn't realize that Suki had heard him. "Nothing Suki; nothing at all," he stated with a light blush. "Let's go home-"

"You mean to your house, not mine," Suki said stumbling towards the sand siblings' house.

"Yeah, my house, Suki," Kankuro whispered.

Kankuro grabbed hold of Suki's arm (yet again!) and helped her stagger to his room. _Suki why can't I just ask you to stay here EVERY night? You basically live here anyway..._ Kankuro pondered while tucking Suki into bed.

Kankuro quietly closed the bedroom door. "Why doesn't she just move in with us Kankuro?" Temari asked in his ear.

Kankuro jumped at the sound of his sister's voice. _Shit!_"Temari I don't know what you're talking about..." Kankuro started.

Temari rolled her eyes, "Shut up, stupid little brother. I have a plan to help ya out," She knelt forward and whispered in his ear.

Kankuro started to smirk and it eventually broadened into a smile. "And you're sure that they'll help me out?"

Temari smiled and said, "Leave all the irrelevant things to me, little brother!" She ruffled his hair.

**.: Next Day :.**

_I just can't figure out what it is but it's just easier to let him take me to his house,_Suki thought to herself. _I just had to get drunk AGAIN! ... God you would think I would know better than to go over 12 shots of sake!_

"Suki get up! Everybody wants you to play this game with us!!" Kankuro said jumping on his bed that Suki was sleeping in. (NO they don't have SEX you PERVS!! XD)

"By '_Everybody_' you mean; Naruto, Temari, Gaara well maybe not so much Gaara..., Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi? Right?" Suki asked counting on her fingers. "Or do you just want me to play because you don't like losing by yourself?"

Kankuro just looked at her stupidly, "How did you know that?"

_What was the right one?_"So ... I'm not doing it either way ..." She said turning onto her stomach, snuggling into the pillow face first. "I still have a major headache, leave me be!"

Kankuro pulled her feet, "COME ON! It's only 5 in the afternoon! You've been asleep all day! Time to get up!"

Suki fell on her ass and Kankuro was dragging her through the house down the stairs. "OW! Kankuro! I'm still in my fucking PJ'S!! At least let me change!"

"Fat chance chick! You'll just put on more layers!" Kankuro said with a perv-ish smile.

"Oh shit ... We're not ... playing what I think we are ... are we?" _Just my luck! I don't want to waste my time beating their asses... I hope I beat them anyways..._ She thought looking at the group.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is FINALLY up!" Temari said sarcastically.

"Whose idea was it ...?" Suki glared accusingly at everybody.

Everybody pointed in the person on the right of them. "They did," they all said in unison.

_That didn't answer me... They must've thought that I would ask and plot that against me..._"Ya'll make me so flustered!" Suki said pouting. "I swear you guys just hate me-"

Kankuro yanked her next to him, "Hush up now or you'll loose a shirt if you don't shut up," he side glanced at her chest. _Damn, I hope that she sucks at this game. Just for the fact of her front is huge!_ Kankuro wished.

"Kanky! Would you mind not staring at my breasts!?" Suki said paranoid. "You creep me out when you do!" _I wish that he would just get this meaningless game started._Suki hoped. "Somebody just tell me how to play again, I don't remember ..."

Everybody looked at each other shocked. "We thought you knew how to play poker..." Naruto said looking confused.

"I'm still not really here," She said tamping her temple. "I'm still hung over... Kankuro also dragged me down the steps..." She jabbed her thumb in his direction.

Temari and Gaara threw hateful glares at him. "You 'Dragged' Her!" Temari spat. "And you knew that she wasn't in her right mind?"

Kankuro smiled innocently and shook his head yes, "Yeah... I didn't think that you guys would care how I got her down here but I did ... so be happy!" Kankuro slapped his hand over his mouth.

"What was that about Kitty?" Suki asked her eyes twitching uncontrollingly. "Temari ... What were you guys talking about outside the room last night?"

Temari laughed nervously, "We were talking about a mission that we were about to be sent on." She lied.

Suki didn't buy it one bit but shrugged it off. "What ever I know that you guys weren't talking about that," she stated in a-matter-of-fact-tone. "Ok somebody cut."

Everybody looked at her like she was crazy. "What? Do you guys not know what 'cutting' is?"

Naruto raised his hand wildly in the air, "I do!! It's when you slice something in to two! Believe it!!"

Suki rolled her eyes, "That's one definition... the other one for cards is, well, basically shuffling." She grabbed the cards and fanned the cards and washed and cut.

(Like this for people who have NO clue what I'm saying ...-" ... I'm learning this stuff myself so just bare with me ...)

/watch?vjBP2MYtGXMY&featurerelated

(Just copy and paste ... Cause I can't figure out how to hyperlink it ... sorry I tried and I'm lazy right now ... so deal PP)

"How the hell to you do that Suk?" Kakashi questioned with his jaw opened. (You could see it through the mask.)

Suki just giggled. _I lied when I said that I don't really remember what to do..._she thought evilly. "I just do ... It's a playing reflex," she smirked something some-what maniacal.

"Hey that's not fair! She knows what she's doing! Ya'll said that she wou-" Naruto spat pointing at Suki.

"Shut up Naruto! You BAKA!" Sakura spat back throwing her hand over his mouth. She leaned down in his ear and whispered harshly, "We're going to help the pervy brother of Gaara's."

Naruto nodded his head, "Right!"

"Ok ... I know something is up. Naruto doesn't usually put up with shit like that!" Suki pointed accusingly at him.

"Nothings wrong just deal the cards," Gaara said coldly. "Or do you want me to?"

Suki's face paled and started passing out 5 cards to each person. "Ok ... Anybody want to trade cards for something different?"

Kakashi and Sakura gave 3 cards, Naruto and Sasuke gave back 2 cards, Temari gave back 1 and Gaara and Kankuro gave back 4. Suki gave them their cards and looked at hers. _Damn! Sweet! I don't think that anybody could get a better hand!_ She thought smirking. "Ok since its Strip Poker (!) We aren't going to do bets and what not. Show your cards people!" She said throwing hers down revealing a 'Straight Flush'. "Read 'em and weep!" (Ok ... a straight flush is five consecutive cards of the same suit. The highest that you can get unless playing with Jokers!)

Everybody stared wide-eyed in astonishment. "How in the hell did you get that Suki?!" Kankuro stated. "That's a good hand... But Not good enough!" He laid down a 'Five a Kind'. "I think that I win this round ..." He said with a perv-ish smirk. "Now take off the shirt!"

"Kanky!!" Suki's face flushed many shades of red and couldn't stop. "Kankuro! At LEAST LET ME TAKE IT OFF!" She said frustrated that Kankuro was trying to take it off himself.

"You're taking too long, NOW take it off!!" the kitty hatted man demanded.

Suki blushed many more shades and started to remove her shirt. "Fine! Kankuro ... I have to say something," Suki spoke looking at her shaking hands.

Kankuro confused asked, "What is it? You can say it."

"I-I Love you," She said removing her shirt the rest of the way. "And I'm not sure if you'll be happy with what you ... see ... Kanky? Why are you hiding your face?" She asked seeing his hands over his face and turned around.

She looks around and sees Naruto and Kakashi blushing madly, and sees Gaara and Sasuke just wide-eyed at her bust. "Guys if you're going to be pervs I'm going to leave and no-" she was interrupted by Kankuro kissing her passionately.

Kankuro's nose was bleeding from earlier and it still was. The blood dripped down her face causing her to cringe. "Kan..kuro ..." she tried to say through his kissing.

Kankuro stopped and saw the blood. "Sorry," he grabbed a wet towel and washed her face and his. _I've already messed this up, and I have no clue what she thinks of me now..._ He thought disappointed.

Suki pushed him down in his chair and straddled him. "Now that I'm somber... Wanna try this one more time?" She smirked kissing him, running her hands through his hair and taking his hat off.

"Aren't you glad we planned it Kankuro?" Temari shouted over the gasping from both Suki and Kankuro.

"I'm happy that you guys tricked me!" Suki smiled.

Kankuro nodded his head approvingly, "Of course!"

Suki got off of Kankuro and pulled him by the hand to his room. "Come on, let's go and 'teach' each other how to 'play' Strip Poker!" Suki said running up the stairs.

Temari and Kakashi glanced at each other, "Should we make the kids leave?" Temari asked him.

"That would be the best idea, hai," Kakashi confirmed.

They shooed everybody out and they could hear faint moaning coming from Kankuro's room.

"He must be hurting her!" Naruto exclaimed stupidly.

"Naruto we'll let them 'play' their 'game'," Kakashi said blushing a bit.

"Hey wait for me and Gaara!" Temari hollered after them. _There's NO WAY that I'm staying here listening to that!_


End file.
